strange girl
by demongoddess129
Summary: team 7 is sent to retrieve kagome and bring her back to the village. when they find out of her power two unlikely fall for her but in the end who will she choose
1. Chapter 1

**_kagome/naruto_**

Team 7 were on their way to the hokage's office. There were 4 people altogether. A blond boy named Naruto Uzumaki, a pink haired girl named Sakura and a blue haired boy ( I think) named Sasuke. With their sensie (sp?) Kakashi.

**0000000000000**

"**So what's our mission?" naruto yelled.**

**the hokage sighed** ' can I really trust a mission like this to theses guys?' she thought. ' no I can't but were desperate'. "Well I'm pretty sure you know most of our jounin and anbu ninjas are away and the rest that are here are only a handful to protect the village just in case of an attack" she said

" annnnnnnd?" said naruto

" because of that I"m forced to send you on a S classes mission"

Kakashi's eyes slightly widened. Sakura gasped. Naruto smiled. Sasuke smirked.

"finally a mission worthy of my powers and skills!" naruto yelled. " you have no skills dobe" sasuke said

" why you teme!"

"um hokage s-s-should we reall go on this dangerous mission alone?" "of course not that's why you will be going with team 8 ( i think this is the right team if it's not correct me please) hinata , shino, kiba please step in." tsunade said " hey naruto whats up!" the hokage cleared her throat. everyone looked up. " your mission will be to retrieve kagome higurashi and bring her back alive" she said in a dead serious tone.


	2. Chapter 2

" what?" naruto asked

the hokage looked at him.

" so you mean to tell me all we have to do is go get some girl?" kiba asked kind of dissapointed.

Sakura sighed with relief.

' and here I thought it would be dangerous' she thought

" no, this girl, kagome higurashi is very dangerous someone we would not want as an enemy thats why were trying to make her an ally and I desperately hope you will not make an enemy out of her.

" can we see a picture?" shino asked.

" we don't have a picture of her but we do have a description : waist length raven hair, pale skin, blue eyes and looks to be around 15."

" so she's the same age as us." naruto said

sasuke's fist clenched.

' she's the same age as me but she's so strong even the hokage is wary of her, and me, I can't even kill itachi.'

" you will leave two days from now so get ready, take the least amount of luggage you can."

everyone nodded.

" okay then dismissed.

**2 days from now**

team 8, their teacher ( what's her name?), kakashi, sakura and sasuke were at the gate waiting for naruto.

" uh where is he?" sakura said mad

" w-w-well maybe s-s-something bad is h-h-happening to h-him." hinata said

" please hinata he probably just overslept." kiba said.

Kakashi sighed

" **HEEEEY YOU GUUYS WAIT FOOR MEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

naruto yelled

when he finally caught up sakura punched him

" your late naruto!"

" sorry sakura-chan" he said rubbing his head

" well lets go." kakashi said

they started off

**2 DAYS LATER**

everyone was losing hope. It had been two days and still no sign of this kagome girl.

" we should just go back" sakura said

" no" shino said everyone looked at him

" my bugs have picked up a strange human-like scent" he said

" yea akamaru to"

" hinata can you activate your bayukagan ( sp?) and see if there are any humans around here?"

team 8 sensie asked

hinata nodded

" sure" after a few minutes

" I found somebody!"

" well then what are we waiting for?"

they carefully walked to where hinata sensed the person and came upon a clearing.

There leaning against a tree was a 15 year old looking girl.

She was petite and had silky looking raven hair that cascaded down her back and stopped right on her waist. Her pale skin looked out of place in the sunny clearing.

" is that her?" sakura whispered

" yes" shino said

" how do you know?" naruto asked

" my bugs took in the description the hokage told and their able to pinpoint it to the person it describes ,its her"

" well here's what we" sasuke began but naruto already ran into the clearing

" naruto!" kakashi said

" hey i'm naruto your kagome right? Well I know your kagome so come on back to the village with us!" naruto yelled.

Kiba shook his head

" what an idiot."

hiinata giggled' naruto' she thought

sakura wanted to smack him

" teme sasuke said.

The girl opened her eyes to reveal diamond blue eyes.

She giggled.

" yes I am kagome"

she said in a sing- song voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was surprised. Did this suppose killer just giggle? And it didn't sound forced but like something she did everyday.

" but why do I have to go to your village with you?" she said sounding truly clueless .

The way she tilted her head to the side just gave her the cute innocent look. Not what most killers would go for. Shino was a little worried. Maybe he got the wrong kagome. Kagome was a common name.

Naruto didn't know what to say.

" so your not going to get mad a or attack me with some cool and dangerous jutsu?"

" why would I do that you might get hurt?"

kakashi almost fell of the tree he was standing on.

' she doesn't want to hurt him?'

sasuke was confused, and sasuke did not like being confused.

He went into the clearing.

" you are kagome right, the killer and murderer, prodigy cause if your not that kagome then..."

he let his threat hang off.

Really he expected an emotionless girl. One that was beautiful,and strong.

Kurenai was cautious. She was not about to let her guard down just because of a little act. Yes she believed this was all an act. Or maybe she was just mental. Either way she was staying cautious.

" well I don't know exactly which kagome your looking for but I do know I'm kagome."

sasuke sighed

hinata giggled. This girl was adorable. She knew they were the same age but she couldn.t help but think the girl was adorable.

Kiba was just about to say something when he and akamaru smelled something.

" you guys we have company!" he yelled

but it was to late.

**Kakashi and **Kurenai **had s**ensed them and were already ready but the same couldn't be said for hinata and the people in the clearing.

A kunai was thrown right at the girl, kagome's head. Naruto gasped.

She turned around and caught the kunai only inches away from her eyes. Everyone looked up.

There was the disgusting snake, oochimaru and his assistance kabuto.

" why hello there sasuke, for once I'm not here to see you" he said all with a smirk on. He looked at kagome and licked his lips.

Kiba felt like puking.

" WHAT THE HELL!" naruto yelled. Hinata activated her byukagun.

Sasuke activated his sharingan. Kakashi pulled down his mask to show his one-eyed sharingan.

" my my, scared aren't we.?"

kagome remained in her same position. She looked at oochimaru and then turned and sat back in the same position as before. Sakura gasped.

" are you fuckin crazy why are you sitting down?"

" this fight is a waste of my time, has nothing to do with me and simply put I don't wish to fight." she said in a whole different tone compared to before. Sasuke smirked. ' now were getting somewhere.'

" maybe you just can't fight."

she didn't even bat an eyelash at his comment.

Oochimaru laughed.

" you haven't changed a bit since you were 5 yrs old have you. I remember when I found you near a well and _**raised**_ you only to have you leave me."

gasp were heard through the clearing

" WHAT THE FUCK , HE RAISED YOU?" Kiba yelled


	4. Chapter 4

After that little outburst there came an eerie silence in the clearing. Everyone looked at kagome except kakashi and kurenia who were skilled enough to know never to take their eyes of the enemy.

Kagome sighed. She could feel everyone's eyes on her.

" yes he did raise me." she said

" and you didn't think it important to tell us because?"

" its none of your concern."

" lets go kagome" oochimaru demanded

" no" she stated leaving no room for any disagreement

oochimaru narrowed his eyes. Then he smirked.

" then I'll just have to bring you back by force."

suddenly the ground started to shake and a gigantic snake came from the ground. It shot at kagome but she remained motionless.

" s-s-she's not c-c-channeling any c-chakra to a-any p-part of her b-body." hinata said truly scared for the girl.

Kiba got a kunai ready.

" then we'll just have to save her."

but as soon as the snake came about a foot from her it exploded. Its guts and blood landing everywhere but she remained cleaned.

" w-what was that?" naruto yelled/asked.

Kagome then leaped into the air and landed gracefully in front of naruto,_ really really_ close to naruto. So close they were breathing on each blushed. The ground she was sitting on just a few seconds ago exploded.

She turned around facing oochimaru.

" leave" she said straight to the point.

" not yet daughter"

then around 40 sound nin came into the clearing. Oochimaru left.

" don't kill the princess."

the sound nin attacked.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone noticed kagome backing up.

" don't tell me your scared." sasuke asked.

Kagome looked at him and then vanished.

" the fucking chick ran away!" kiba said angry

it was her fault she should at least stay and fight.

Shino sighed, they got the wrong kagome but why would oochimaru want her?

" clone jutsu!"

20 naruto clones appeared. " no time to talk." and the naruto's charged. Sakura was mostly behind kakashi but she was doing a good job of protecting his back. Hinata was blocking chakra points and then apologizing. Even if they were the enemy she still didn't feel okay killing them. Kiba sliced the neck off of one but more just came. Shino's bugs were eating some away but more just came.

" naruto was coughing up blood. His clones all gone his chalra depleted. Sasuke was doing his best to keep them away from the ' useless' teme. Just as he finished killing one a kunai was stuck through his flesh. He gave a cry of pain and quickly killed the bastard who stabbed him.

'damn' he thought clutching his wounded stomach

" sasuke!" sakura yelled and quickly ran to him putting herself in danger.

" sakura!" kakashi yelled. She was showing her back to the enemy they could easily stab her.

Sakura gave a cry of pain.

She didn't think it would've hurt so much. She fell on top of sauke. Team 8 was being cornered. Kurenia was wounded but she would protect her students with her life. Kiba was also wounded and had ran out of chakra. The same for hinata. Kurenia stood in front of kiba and hinata with her shuriken.

Shino stood on her left. Kakashi was protecting his students but it wasn't easy. There currently were about 20 to 25 left. Kakashi was just about to activate his chidori when he noticed the girl from before notching an arrow.

' that won't work it will maybe kill one'

but he was proven wrong. When the arrow went flying it was encased in a bright pink light and when it came about an inch of the sound nin they were all turned to dust and the arrow harmlessly landed on the ground a few feet away. Sasuke eyes widened. Yes he was awake he just couldn't move his body, the kunai must have had poison coating it. He couldn't believe. " why didn't she do this earlier?" he asked. If she had sakura wouldn't be on top of him. Kakashi sighed with relief. He didn't care that she had taken her time to do that' better late than never' he thought. Kagome jumped down from the bridge.

" hey" she said all cheerfully

' is this girl fuckin' crazy' kiba thought

she went to naruto and touched his head and a pink light surronded him.

" what are you doing?" kakshi said. This was the same light she used to kill the sound nin she wasn't planning on killing naruto, was she?

Kagome giggled.

" healing him and giving him some of my chakra as a boost to refill his."

after a few moments naruto opened his eyes.

" w-what."

he jumped up

" I'll kill the bastards" he then looked around. ' there all gone' he sighed. Great job kakashi for killing all those sound nin

" actually naruto kagome here did that"

kagome was already working to heal sakura.

" WHAT? Wow kagome you must be really strong and powerful" naruto said scratching his head.

" thanks naruto" she said with a smile on her face.

" uh where am i" sakura said rubbing her eyes. She noticed the clearing.

" sasuke?"

she noticed kagome ' touching her sasuke-kun'

" stop touching my sasuke coward girl" kagome frowned.

" i'm just healing him just as I healed you."

" oh" sakura said blushing.

After kagome finished healing everybody she leaned back against the same tree.

" so are you coming to the village with us or what?" sauke said a frown on his face. Why couldn't this girl just say yes

" ummmm okay" she said smiling

they all turned to go but kagome didn't move

" now what". Kiba said annoyed

" well you see I wasted all my chakra healing you guys" she said with a frown on her face.

Kiba blushed in embarrasment. ' oh yea she did'

kakashi knew this was going to happen.

" I'll carry you !" naruto said.

He put her on his back.

They started the journey back home.

' mission successful' naruto thought with a smile on his face.

_I hope this makes up for that short previous chapter. I guess I was feeling lazy last time. =)_


	6. Chapter 6

They got the tents ready. They were only one day away from the village and had stopped to rest since it was getting dark. Kagome was gathering firewood. Naruto and kiba were getting the tents set up. Sakura went to get water with hinata. Kakashi and sasuke went hunting for food since they ran out thanks to naruto. Shino was checking for any danger. After everyone did their work they sta down around the fire waiting for the meat to cook.

" wait a second sensei where is kagome going to sleep we only have enough tents for two people each?"

" well I was thinking she could sleep with sasuke since he has a tent all by himself".

It was true, the young uchiha couldn't stand to sleep with people so he made sure to pack an _extra_ tent.

Sasuke scowled.

" oh okay" sakura said, but on the inside ' damn that bitch, I bet she's trying to steal my sasuke-kun'

after everyone finished eating and retired to their tents sasuke and kagome sat in theirs looking at each other.

Sasuke glared.

" just try not to touch me"

" you think I choose to sleep with you?"

sasuke was surprised, not like he showed it.

Kagome got in the sleeping bag but then she moved to the edge barely on the sleeping bag.

" you don't have to sleep on the floor idiot"

" now you care?"

" actually I don't but if you get sick they'll blame me" he said glaring at her.

She didn't move.

He sighed and laid down pulling her towards him but at a distance.

The girl was just to stupid.

He could already already hear her steady breathing.

' she's asleep already?'

the girl then turned around and moved closer to him. Sasuke blushed. The girl held onto him as if her life depended on it.

'what the'

even though sasuke was holding her he couldn't help but notice how she fit perfectly against him.

He looked at her.

'she is pretty'

' wait when did I start to admit things were pretty?'

he pushed her. He noticed how his body already started to miss her but he didn't care.

**The next day**

kakashi woke up and stretched.

He noticed kurenia awake and winked at her.

She blushed, he smirked.

'damn that pervert.'

kakashi went to wake up his students while kurnia did the same for her students.

When kakashi came to sasuke's tent he opened it and nearly fainted.

There was sasuke cuddled up with the girl with a _smile_ on his face.

A **_smile_** on his face. Since when did sasuke SMILE?

Kakshi closed the tent. He was going to let the couples sleep.

He held back a laugh.

Until everyone saw it.


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke was mad. Wait mad was an understatement. He was down right pissed. He could tell that everyone was still thinking about what happened this morning. He wanted to blame the girl, he really did but he couldn't. When he thought about it a wave of embarrasment hit him.

_Flashback:_

everyone was at the opening of the tent, either surprised or trying to hold back their laugh. Sakura was fuming. Sasuke was their cuddled up with an awake girl trying to pry his hands off from around her waist...

_end of flashback_

sasuke stopped on pure instinct. He looked over sakura's big head. There was the akatsuki or more importantly

"itachi". The name was stated with such hate that a 15 yr old shouldn't have. The man looked at him.

" little brother" he said with a calm face.

Sasuke got ready to pull out his weapon but a hand stopped him.

Kakashi looked at him. " follow orders" he said with a stern face on.

Sasuke gritted his teeth.

The fish looking guy looked at them.

" you have something we want." he said looking at kagome the whole time.

" well your not getting her ." kiba said.

Itachi's face darkened.

" give her to me" he said. Naruto and sasuke stood in front of kagome.

Itachi sighed. He really didn't feel like fighting.

Kiasme pulled out his sword.

" this is going to be fun" he said chuckling.

He lunged. Everyone jumped unto a tree. Kiasme laughed. He appeared on the tree and tried to kick kakashi but he dodged. Soon kakshi and kurenia engaged in a battle with kiasme. The genin formed a circle around kagome.

" you guys know I can fight right?"

" yes she can fight" itachi said appearing in the middle of the circle. He pressed hinata and sakura's pressure points and they were knocked unconsious. Itachi could already sense they weren't the fighting type. Itachi grabbed kagome around the waist. The boys turned around. Naruto , sasuke, kiba and shino got their weapons out. But so did itachi. He put the kunai against kagome's neck.

"I'll kill her" he said.

The boys froze.

Suddenly kagome poofed away in a puff of smoke.

Suddenly itachi was about to be kicked in the head. He dogded and appeared in the next tree. Kagome jumped and landed next to shino.

" when did you make that clone?"

" when you formed that circle"

shuriken and kunai were thrown in abundance but with deadly accuracy. Sasuke jumped out the way barely missing one but was still scratched in the shoulder with one. He noticed naruto got cut in the cheek and kiba in the arm. He couldn't tell for shino.

" move!" kiba yelled.

He turned to see who he was talking about to find the kagome girl about to be hit by one from behind.

Kagome turned.

Naruto made a move to push her out of the way but an inch before it could get her it fell to the floor.

Everyone looked surprised.

Hell even kagome looked surprised. Itachi looked at kiasme and nodded. They both vanished.

Kakashi looked at kagome.

" what was that?"

kagome looked down to the ground.

" let me heal you first"

kakashi was a little battered up but not something that needed healing.

" stop trying to change the subject, what was that?" kurenai said.

Sasuke could tell she was hiding something.

" well" kiba asked while picking up hinata.

Shino picked up sakura.

" I'll tell you while were eating. She said starting to walk away

kiba took hold of her shoulder.

" just tell us" he said with a warm smile on his face.

Kagome sat down

" well okay."

everyone sat down around her.

" you all know the higurashi clan , right?"

everyone nodded but naruto.

" the what clan?"

kakashi sighed.

" the higurashi clan naruto, the clan that specialized in exterminating demons, it consisted of monks and mikos."

" oh yeah" naruto said rubbing his head.

" well anyway 500 yrs ago..."

_flashback:_

the _higurashi head and the matriarch sat around a table with a few of the higurashi elders with 7 of the most powerful demons. Consisting of sesshomaru, the lord of the west, koga the lord of the east, naraku the lord of the south and the lord of the south. The topic was dreaded one, the outbreak of war._

" _the demons in my land feel threatened of you living here" koga said. " yes just saying your okay with demons doesn't quell their fears." lord naraku said. _

"_what do you want us to do.?" naraku looked at the matriarch rubbing her stomach with an evil glint in his eyes. "well to show them that your truly loyal you could give your second born child to the demons." naraku sai._

" _never" the matriarch said. The head agreed._

" _why not just make her a demon host there are benefits from that"_

_the head gasped._

" _she's a miko that would never work out"_

"_actually it would. And as for the benefits he would live longer, be above humans in any way"_

" _b-but she'll be looked down on by our clan."_

" _no she won't not with us alive._

_So they agreed._

Kagome looked down.

"what does that have to do with what you are?" sasuke said

" the child that was turned into a demon host was me"

everyone gasped.

" you mean your just like me?"

" yes I host the 8-tailed beast"

kiba's eyes widened.

"that's why the akatsuki were after you"

naruto was still staring at her.

" yea but I haven't been able to control my powers since the merge, and the constant talking in my head is driving me crazy. ."

_inside naruto's head:_

"_mate, mate _

"_what are yo talking about you stupid fox?"_

" _my mate is back" and it disapeered._

**( I wrote a lot this time because I won't be able to write for some ****time now, you know school and everything. =)**


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone was walking to the village. They were almost there probably another 2 hours. Usually the would be chatting happily but a weird silence had taken over the group of friends. Kagome thought it was because they now knew she was the host to the 8 tailed dog demon chikako. ' I thought I could trust them' she thought. But that was far from everyone's mind. Naruto was trying to understand what the kyuubi meant by mate and sasuke was thinking about how he was still to weak to kill itachi and of kagome's power. Sakura was staring at sasuke and hinata was thinking of naruto. Anyway they made it to the village and into the hokage's tower.

" I see your mission was successful" she said smiling.

Danzo who was in the room smiled darkly at kagome.

'my plan for naruto might have failed but this girl right here ,the host to the 8 tailed beast would fit perfectly in the spot naruto was supposed to hold.'

kagome saw the smile and narrowed her eyes at the ugly old men.

" so kagome, can you tell us about yourself and your background and depending on your answer we'll see how long it should take you to become a ninja of this vilage" shizune said.

" I do not wish to become a ninja of your village" kagome said in a cold voice.

" what do you mean?" danzo yelled.

" I mean I just wish to stay here as a civilian"

" but why?" tsunade asked

" I do not know this village, why would I put myself on the line of death for a village that has done nothing for me."

" what do you mean we saved you the akatsuki and oochimaru!"

" I could have made it out alive without your help. I know you only brought me here so I wouldn't be a threat to you, nothing more. All you ninja villages are all the same. You wanted to take me and turn me into something you could use to get rid of your enemies. Well your not the first to try." she took out headbands from her pocket. There was one from lighting, sound, wave, and sand.

" I will fight for no one." she said glaring

everyone was silent.

" all you jinchuriki are the same, you think you can do whatever you want just because your some damn demon host well you...!"

" danzo" the hokage warned.

" it is her choice and we will go by it"

" thank you" kgome said.

Okay then just answer some questions. She nodded.

" how old are you?"

" 15"

" birthdate?"

she looked down and smiled a sad smile. " I don't know"

sasuke's sharingan was activated. He nodded to tell her its the truth.

" village your from?"

" the village hidden in the lotus flower."

" what village is that?" naruto asked

" naruto that's a sacred hidden in the water. Its never been found even thought it was looked for. They don't partake in any thing outside their village and mostly keep to themselves, but their said to have the strongest ninjas in physically and mentally.

Danzo's eyes shined.

"clan name?"

" higurashi clan, I should let you know that I am also the heiress to my clan"

" then why aren't you with your clan?" sakura asked. She really didn't want this bitch here.

" there all dead now."

the room dropped 10 degrees. Sasuke knew how she felt.

" okay I think that's enough since your a civilian and we can't give you a ninja loan would you mind staying with sasuke?"

" who?"

"me" he said through gritted teeth.

" oh sure" she said smiling.

Sakura was fuming. Naruto strangely felt something in his chest.

" well get out."

everyone quickly went their seperate ways. Soon it was just sasuke and kagome.

" listen try not to go into my room and don't go..."

" listen sasuke I don't know what you think girls act like but don't put me in the same category. And I'm not interested in you just as how your not interested in me since you like naruto so don't worry I won't bug you". She siad.

Sasuke nodded and she walked ahead of him.

Then it hit him.

' did she just say I was..." his left eye twitched.

His life of hell had already started.

_Sorry I haven't updated I could have two days ago since there was no school but I guess it just slipped my mind. Sorry. I know a lot of people have been waiting and well I don't know what to say. – runs away-_


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone had gotten used to kagome being here. Even though she's only been here for two weeks. Sasuke didn't mind talking to her since she wasn't like all the other fan girls but she was still annoying .naruto literally loved her and he wasn't afraid to show it.

"wow kagome-chan you look beautiful today!"

"why thank you naruto" kagome said with a light blush on her face.

Sasuke scowled. He didn't understand but for some reason it made him mad on the inside when naruto started flirting with kagome like that.

"you know kagome you would look even better in orange" naruto said.

"teme she's not your wife why would she wear your colors?"

naruto blushed.

" i-i-i just said she'd look good in them dobe!"

sasuke noticed kagome was quiet during the whole little argument. Usually she would try to stop but it looks like she wasn't even paying attention to them. More importantly him. Naruto seemed to have caught on to his train of thoughts

" hey kaggie is anything wrong?"

"oh nothing naruto she said looking at the sky."

no one was convinced but choose not to say anything. She's tell them when she was ready. Today the three of them were spending it together since naruto and sasuke didn't have any missions. But the day just could not be enjoyed. Finally toward the end of the day while naruto was using the bathroom sasuke pulled he into an alley.

"what's the matter?"

"nothing" she said not looking at him. Sasuke activated his sharingan.

"kagome is it something somebody did to you?" sasuke knew himself well enough that he would beat up the person who'd dare hurt what belonged to him.

"no sasuke its nothing"

they did not notice the crowd that was gathering around. Its not everyday you see the last heir too the uchiha clan cornering a girl to the wall in an alley .sasuke bent his head down so he was talking in her ear.

"kagome I'll give you 3 seconds to tell me or I'll have to punish you." he said a smirk on his face.

To the crowd it looked like the boy was suggesting something dirty with that smirk on his face which he technically was.

Kagome squirmed uncomfortably. She wondered when naruto was going to come. She said nothing.

"1...2...3"

sasuke was lowering his face to her's but before he could do as he planned he herad

" what the hell is going on where's kaggie and that teme."

sasuke let go of kagome. Its not that he was scared of naruto he just didn't want the teme yelling for the whole village to hear. Kagome released the breath she didn't know she was holding.

'was he about to kiss me?' she thought with a light blush on her face.

Sasuke smirked thinking she was blushing at what could have happened , then he scowled knowing it was ruined because of the dobe. He looked up to find the dobe only to see a crowd of people. 'damn, since when were they there' he thought. He could already hear the whispering.

'oh hell'


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome passed the people without a glance. She didn't really care for rumors and gossip. She came up to naruto.

"kaggie what was going on?" naruto asked

kagome shrugged.

" well I don't know" sje said.

" I wonder why sasuke is letting his girlfriend talk to the kyuubi" they heard a random ask.

Sasuke smirked. He liked the way that sound. The kyuubi growled.

" what are they talking about?" naruto asked

" nothing naruto just a misunderstanding cause you see"

but before she could finish there was an explosian that shook the ground. The citizens screamed and started runnig away in a frenzy. Anbu ninjas were running towards the explosian. Naruto looked around.

"sasuke what's going on?" kagome asked but sasuke was to focused on something else.

_' that chakra it has to be'_

"itachi" he said aloud and ran ahead. Kagome tried to stop him but naruto grabbed her arm. The only thing going through his head was to protect her.

" come on kagome-chan" he said. Kagome followed him and they made there way through the citizens and ninjas. Naruto led them into a dark alley.

He turned to her.

"we should be safe here kagome." he said with a big grin on his face thinking he just saved the day. But he noticed kagome staring at something else. Naruto turned. There was itachi uchiha.

Naruto swallowed.

" who are you?" kagome asked.

he turned those cold calculating red eyes at her.

" are you kagome higurashi?" he asked.

" hey kaggie asked who the hell are you so answer!"

itachi ignored him.

" I am itachi uchiha" he said.

Kagome gasped.

" y-y-y-you mean sasuke's older brother, but he went looking for you just now" she said confused.

" my foolish little brother still can't tell the difference between a clone's chakra and the owners, what a shame" he said reaching into his pocket.

Naruto's breathed hitched. He knew who this was, he wasn't stupid and he knew if this guy did decide to fight he would have to get kagome to safety first and then fight using the kyuubi's chakra. That was the only way they'd win and live through.

Naruto was reaching into his pocket completely not remembering kagome can fight.

_( i'm not good at fighting scenes so stick with me here)_

itachi pulled out two kunais and threw them at naruto with deadly accuracy naruto blocked them but didn't see the two coming from behind. Kagome pushed him out the way and the kunais went whizzing past her kyuubi growled.

'_boy you clearly cannot protect my mate let me take over'_

_'no not yet'_ naruto said blocking kunais and shuriken from hitting kagome.

Itachi stopped.

" enough" he said

" mangeyko sharingan"

naruto made the foolish mistake of looking up to see what he was doing. Suddenly everything turned black and he was falling.

" what did you do to him?" kagome yelled

" nothing yet, but I will if you don't listen to what I say"

" then speak" she said not even looking at him. He full attention on naruto.

" well I was to originally bring you back to the akatsuki but I change my mind. Instead I want you when you come of age to marry sasuke and help him continue the uchiha line"

"what! why me?"

" because I know what you can do and my younger brother seems to have a liking to you" itachi said like it was the simplest thing ever.

" no" kagome said plain and simple.

" why not?"

kagome looked down at naruto.

" because I already like someone."

"who?"

"naruto" she said plain and simple

what she didn't know was that naruto heard the whole thing.


	11. Chapter 11

_' she likes me?' _naruto thought to himself he smirked that kitsune grin. _' who would have thought that she would actually like me back'_

"_okay you foolish boy, now that you've gotten over that can you get up so we can protect HER?" the kyuubi said._

naruto's face turned red with embarrassment at haven forgotten the fact they were under attack by an s class criminal.

**With kagome and itachi**

Itachi looked at her like she was crazy. " you mean that blonde boy on the floor?"

"yea him" kagome said defensively.

"why" itachi asked. Kagome didn't say anything. Naruto's eyes fluttered open.

"kaggie?" kagome looked at him.

Naruto stood up

" I'll protect you!" he pulled out his kunai and lunged. Itachi easily dodged.

"stay still so I can kill you!" naruto yelled angrily.

Itachi continued to dodge. " this is getting tiresome." he kicked naruto in the face sending poor naruto crashing into the wall of the alley. Kagome stood up and materialized a bow and arrow into her hands.

" you can't kill me with that."

kagome only smirked and shot the arrow. The pink light surrounded it but before it could hit itachi sasuke appeared in front of the arrow. Kagome gasped and used all of her will and power to stop the arrow from hitting sasuke. Naruto who was watching the whole thing sat up angrily.

" why the hell did you do that teme she almost had him?"

" no, I have to be the one to kill him." sasuke said

naruto eyes flashed red. Kagome put her hands on naruto's shoulders and he instantly calmed down .

She smiled " I understand sasuke." sasuke nodded completely ignoring the fact that she was touching the dobe when she should only be touching him and him only. sasuke turned to itachi.

"did you really think you could distract me forever with that clone jutsu?"

"it seemed to have worked long enough for you not to be here when kagome confessed who she really loved." sasuke's eyes widened and looked at kagome.

" you'd be surprised who she said."

sasuke looked confused but tried to hide it.

" do you want to know who she said little brother?"

" be quiet!" kagome yelled suddenly scared. She knew sasuke liked her but she liked naruto. Kagome was going to wait tonight to gently tell him in private. Not here thrown in his face like that.

" why kagome dear are you scared?" itachi said with a barely noticeable smirk on his face.

"why would she be scared for?" sasuke said still confused. He knew kagome loved him. What girl wouldn't?

" you see little brother kagome's heart actually belongs to..."

itachi didn't get to finish he sentence for an arrow came shooting at him and him him on his shoulder. Itachi looked surprised.

Naruto looked at kagome. Was she ashamed that she loved him or was what she said a lie? Naruto looked at her.

"_don't you dare doubt my mate she must have an amazing and completely reasonable reason for not bragging it in the face of these uchihas."_

naruto nodded even though he wasn't completely satisfied with that answer

itachi let the blood leak all over his hands. He looked up at kagome.

"why don't you want me to tell my little brother that you choose the kyuubi vessel over him?"

kagome gasped. Naruto looked at her.

Sasuke turned to her.

" is this true kagome?" kagome nodded.

"I'm sorry sasuke I was waiting till tonight to tell you not here that's why I tried to stop him from telling you."

naruto secretly smiled it wasn't because she was ashamed.

Sasuke's fist clenched. Itachi smirked.

" my job here is done." and with that he disappeared.

Sasuke didn't even seem to notice his chance at getting his revenge just left. Sasuke walked away. Kagome didn't look at him when he passed by her.


End file.
